


Emotion, Yet Peace

by CorranBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Cody, Asexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Asexuality, Boundaries Conversation, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Force Bonds, Jedi Code, Love Confessions, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Relationship Discussions, Sex Indifferent Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sex Repulsed Cody, discussions about sexuality, get-together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Obi-Wan and Cody are entering into a relationship, and Cody needs to tell Obi-Wan something. There follows a conversation about identity and love.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143





	Emotion, Yet Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someawkwardprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardprose/gifts).



> For my dear beloved one! You did the thing! Congrats!  
> And, uh, since realizing I'm ace I've been doing a lot of thinking about identity and talking to my supportive friends (you know who you are and I love and appreciate you guys). I hope I made sense in this! I tried real hard...please enjoy!

Cody and Obi-Wan were standing quite close together. Only moments before Cody had told Obi-Wan the one thing he most wanted to hear. 

“General-”

“Obi-Wan.”

“Obi-Wan...I’ve loved you since year one of the war. I’m done wondering what if. I just, I need you to know how I feel.”

Obi-Wan’s heart had leaped into his throat and the Force sang its approval around them. After that confession, it was easy to pull his commander in for a kiss. Even easier to whisper back  _ ni kartayli gar darasuum _ and watch the light in his commander’s eyes spring to life. 

But this, that came after? Obi-Wan had no reference for. The look in Cody’s eyes had shifted to something uncertain, tentative. 

“But, Obi-Wan, there’s something I need to tell you. I’m asexual.” Obi-Wan blinked.  _ Asexual _ ? “It means that I wouldn’t be able to be sexually involved with you, ever. Force knows I want to give you everything I can, but this is not something I can give.”

Cody looked deep into Obi-Wan’s eyes and waited. Obi-Wan’s thoughts were spiraling all over the place. Obviously Cody just shared something he felt important, but in all honesty Obi-Wan had no idea what it meant or how to respond to it. 

“Cody, I love you, and nothing will change that.” Obi-Wan started slowly, watching Cody for any signs of discomfort. “My dear, I need to ask you something.”

“Anything.” Cody grabbed Obi-Wan’s hands and squeezed them. The look of complete adoration and  _ fondness _ on his face was making Obi-Wan dizzy. 

“I will admit, this is all new to me. As I’m sure you are aware, the Jedi Code can be quite...ambiguous in its wording. Different Jedi interpret its teachings in different ways. None are wrong, per se, it’s about finding the balance within yourself.” Cody nodded and brushed a kiss across Obi-Wan’s knuckles. “My own master strayed quite far from the decisions of the council at times, but one thing he tried to impress upon me was the need for the Jedi to have no attachments. Most of my knowledge about relationships comes from his teachings, or my friend Quinlan Vos’s tales. And, of course, watching Anakin navigate his marriage.” Obi-Wan sighed. 

“All this is to say that my education in this area is sorely lacking. I accept you, Cody, fully and unconditionally. How can I not when the Force itself is singing around us?” Obi-Wan looked at his feet. He was the tricky part. “But Cody, what you just told me? I’m afraid I don’t understand what it means.”

Cody let out a soft laugh and pulled the smaller Jedi into his arms. “Obi-Wan, you don’t have anything to be embarrassed about.” Cody always was good at reading him. He gently pulled them over to Obi-Wan’s bunk and sat them down, never once letting go of Obi-Wan’s hands.

“So, I’m not sure where to begin? If Kix were here, he could explain a lot better…” Cody’s voice trailed off. 

“I want to hear it from you, if that’s okay. I rather like your voice.” Obi-Wan flushed bright pink at the admission, but he was delighted to see a flush darken Cody’s cheeks as well. 

“Right. Well, I guess I’ll start with the basics then? Sexuality is a spectrum, there’s as many ways of experiencing it as there are people in the galaxy. For me, being asexual means I don’t feel the urge to be sexually intimate with my partner. I still want love and care, intimacy and togetherness, I just can’t do that.” Cody let go of Obi-Wan’s hands and moved to lean against the wall. 

Obi-Wan crawled over and laid his head on Cody’s chest. When Cody’s arms came around him, he hummed in satisfaction. When Cody pulled him onto his lap all he could do was curl closer. 

The gears in Obi-Wan’s head were spinning overtime. What Cody was saying sounded remarkably similar to his own internal monologue...but something wasn’t quite the same. 

“I think I understand. As I said I wasn’t exactly encouraged to think about my preferences by my master, but I’ve never once been tempted to...explore? If that makes sense?” Obi-Wan rubbed one hand across Cody’s bicep and twined their other hands together. “It’s never been something I’ve actively wanted. I’ve always thought that if it came along I might try it, but I would never regret not having it in my life.” 

Cody let out a huge sigh, and Obi-Wan could feel him relax. “You might be sex-indifferent, which is absolutely okay. I am more sex-repulsed, just the thought of me in such a situation...upsets me.” The Force confirmed this, as the relaxed waves from before had shifted into little spikes. 

Obi-Wan shifted to meet Cody’s caring gold eyes. “We can stop talking about this if you want?”

A chuckle rose from his chest, and Cody leaned down to plant a kiss on Obi-Wan’s head. Who knew his commander would be such a tactile man? 

“It’s important to talk about our boundaries. I want to make sure that both of us are comfortable at all times with each other. I need to know that if I need something, I can ask you. Or if you need something, you can ask me.” Sincerity and love rang through Cody’s voice and the Force, and what a calming thing it was.

“Well there is one thing…” He closed his eyes and snuggled a bit closer. 

“What do you need,  _ cyare _ ?” The endearment warmed him to the core. 

“It’s easier to sleep when you’re around. Would you mind staying?” 

“For the night? Or permanently?” 

“Whatever you feel comfortable with.” Though he certainly hoped for the latter.

Cody slid them down so they were laying on the bunk instead of leaning against the wall. “I would be honoured to share your space,  _ cyar’ika _ .” He must have felt the thrill go through his body earlier. Obi-Wan felt like he might pass out from sheer joy. 

Before Obi-Wan could react, the Force surged and surrounded the men. 

“What?” Cody breathed out. “What is this?”

“You feel it too?” Obi-Wan was astonished. “How is that possible?”

“I don’t know, but I think it’s asking me something?”

“Close your eyes and relax. Try to open up your mind to it.” He instructed and did the same. “Ask it what it wants from you.”

“Not...from me? For me, I think. It wants-” He cut off with a gasp. 

“It wants us to bond.” Obi-Wan’s eyes flew open and met Cody’s in an instant. “I know we haven’t talked about this at all but-”

“I want to.” Cody’s voice, so sure, so steady, soothed a nerve in his mind. “This feeling, it feels right. And it’s so  _ big _ .”

“Are you sure? We can wait if you need more time.” He wasn’t sure why he was arguing. After all, this was what Obi-Wan had been wanting since he was a padawan. For someone to know him, all of him, and choose to stay connected with him. 

“Obi-Wan, I don’t need more time. I choose you. I will always choose you.” With those words the Force surged again and connected their minds. 

One moment he was alone, the next his heartbeat had a companion. 

_ Cody.  _

_ Obi-Wan? I can feel you.  _

Feelings of love and security blanketed the couple and they clung more closely to one another. Obi-Wan had never felt so accepted in his entire life. For the first time, he understood exactly what he wanted. Not only that, but he had everything he wanted in his arms. 

Emotion, yet peace. Obi-Wan finally understood. And he knew Cody did too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please come talk to me on tumblr if you want, to suggest prompts or whatever!! I still don't know how to link things BUT I use the same name :^)


End file.
